


Everything Will Be Alright

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Communication, Depression, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, Short Stort, Soft Kylux, Soul Bond, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, Stress, The First Order, The Force Awakens, Vacation, same-sex relationship, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Armitage Hux has fallen into a depression, as of late. The tedium of work combined with constant stress and pressure has him slowly drawing back from that which he once enjoyed, leaving him mechanically going about his days, chill and hopeless.His boyfriend, Kylo Ren, sees this scary change in the once vibrant redhead, and, despite his best efforts to lift his spirit, is often unable to help, or get so much as a smile from the General.When things come to an emotional halt between them, Kylo pulls up one last ditch effort, in an attempt to get them to reconnect.





	Everything Will Be Alright

It was snowing.

The thick white flakes whizzed all around them, illuminating the dark with their cheerful dance.

If he could only keep looking up, up into the sky, into the silver-pink clouds of sunset, he would be fine.

As it was, the yelling of his men and the now-infrequent blaster shots pulled his attention back to the earth.

146.

There were 146 people, men, women and children that inhabited this little village in the desolate mid rim planet of Karkisyan.

146.

All, now dead.

The stormtroopers were efficient and methodical. They fired without restraint and without hesitation on every soul in their path.

As Hux watched, a woman began crawling towards him, scraping her way across the dirt by her elbows. Her entire lower body was gone; the blood and entrails leaving a dark red path behind her. 

She was reaching for him, her mouth whispering soundless pleas. But what help could he give her? What _hope_?

Before he could so much as close his eyes, a tall figure in a long black robe approached the woman from behind. 

A humming, a flash of red, and the woman's head was no longer attached to her neck. It rolled unevenly several feet away, landing with a final sticky thud against the base of the tree.

The hand that had been reaching for Hux clenched one final time, then slowly lowered to the ground.

The lightsaber switched off, and the figure stepped over the body and up to Hux.

"That was quite a workout," Kylo said as he pulled his helmet from his head. "I'm afraid you're going to have to requisition new blasters for at least half of your men."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "That's all that worries you? New blasters? Not the savage, senseless massacre we just committed?"

"I'm not sure I understand your word choice. 'Savage'? This is WAR, General, as you well know. What happened here is a standard procedure of that war."

"I realize that, of course. But--"

"But what?, Kylo asked back, and Hux could see tiny sparks of anger snap into his eyes. "But WHAT?! We achieved our objective, that's all that matters here. These people", he said, his arm moving in a sweeping gesture across the field, "Were enemies. And were dealt with as such."

"But the women?"

Kylo shrugged his shoulders impatiently. "They stood for the same things their men did. There was no innocence to be found there."

"And the children?", Hux persisted.

Kylo's face darkened considerably. He repeated, in a firmer tone, "No innocence."

Trying to talk to Kylo while he was like this, was pointless. However he was with Hux in private, out here, on the battlefield, he was Lord Ren. His humanity left him entirely during the heat of battle. He had a clear-headed coldness, a calculating brutality that Hux both envied . . . and feared.

There seemed to be no limits to how far Kylo Ren would go, to get what he desired. Nothing that he wouldn't say, or do, or commit himself to.

It was this tunnel-vision single-mindedness that scared Hux, quite badly, in regards to their own relationship. He loved Kylo, and he knew Kylo felt love for him. Just HOW much love, however, was unclear. He was unaware as to whether Kylo considered him as a person . . . or as one of his possessions. If it was the latter, Hux was in more trouble than even the Maker could save him from.

As he watched, some of that madness cleared from Lord Ren's eyes, and he became, simply, Kylo again.

"I don't know what's the matter with me, 'Lo," Hux said in a quiet voice. "I used to be able to do all of this with no problem. But now . . . "

Kylo put his hand gently on Hux's shoulder, squeezing, trying to give some small amount of comfort.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Hux; things will get worse, so much worse, before they get better."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Hux couldn't help but smile at Kylo's characteristic bluntness. He grabbed the hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze back, and sighed.

"Soothing. But you're right; and I suppose it's time to pull myself together, and go."

Kylo nodded, trying to give Hux a reassuring smile before pulling his helmet back over his head. He turned and strode off in the direction of the ship.

Hux watched him leave, then took one more deep breath, trying to pull the air all the way down to his toes, to steady himself. Acknowledging that this was as calm as he was going to get tonight, he followed the Knight through the snow.

After all, they still had 3 more planets to visit.

........................

"So, are you ready?"

Hux rolled over and faced Kylo. They had already had sex twice tonight, and Hux was a bit dismayed at what seemed like Kylo asking him for a third round.

"Ready for what?"

Kylo reached out to him and stroked his arm up and down, slowly.

"To talk to me about whatever was bothering you yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kylo frowned, and began rubbing the side of his neck. He did this often, whenever he was nervous, or worried.

"I was really hoping we were past this part of our relationship."

"What part?"

"Dishonesty. Secrecy. The need to hide things from each other."

He raised himself up on his elbow, looking intently at Hux. His dark eyes picked up what little moonlight there was coming from the window, freckling the warm brown with bits of silver.

"I had hoped by now, you'd know that you can trust me. With--things. Big things. Small things. _Any_ thing."

Hux turned back around and faced the wall.

"If you want to know what I'm thinking, just pull it out of my mind. It's what you do to everyone else, after all."

Kylo was silent for a long time, and then he reached out and timidly touched his fingertips to Hux's back.

"You're not being serious, are you? To equate the way I think of and treat YOU, to how I treat prisoners?"

Hux sighed, and shrugged Kylo's hand off of his back. He pulled the covers firmly over himself.

"Its late, Ren, and I'm tired. I'm due on the bridge at 0400 tomorrow. Just--just, please, go to sleep. We'll talk about this some other time."

"But I just--"

"No. Go to bed," he snapped, a bit more sharply than he had intended.

Kylo was quiet for a long few moments, and then Hux felt him relax the tenseness of his muscles and lay down beside him.

"Alright," he said to Hux, softly. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hux's neck. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

........................

Another day, another pointless charade of meetings and drills.

While this bored Hux immensely, he found himself thankful for this most tedious of routines; thankful that he wasn't back out in the throes of battle once more.

During a lull in his day, he began to think, as he often did, about his childhood.

Hux's childhood had been a difficult one, certainly; yet it was also the one period in his life where he remembered himself being truly happy.

Or maybe, 'remembered' was an inaccurate term. He was aware that, in his mind, he romanticized everything, turning people and events into much more significant things than they had been.

Like with the creek.

On one of the raids several days ago, Hux and his men had come across a wide, gurgling creek. His men had grumbled as they crossed it, wetting up their boots and uniforms; but Hux had secretly enjoyed it. It stirred up images in his head, of playing barefoot in the creek by his home, when he was a boy.

Of course, he had only been able to partake in this most wondrous of childhood pleasures when his father was away, and only under the watchful eyes of the more lenient servants.

Not that those servants lasted long, in the Hux household.

His father seemed to have a sixth sense as to who would be more willing to bend his iron-clad rules for his son in his absence.

Almost always, these were the women (or men) that Hux actually _liked_.

And these were the ones his father would dispatch of, after a mere few weeks.

Regardless, good or bad, easy-going or strict, not many people could survive long, under the rule of his father. Hux himself had been one of those people.

Hux could distinctly remember the day his father had told him he was being sent to the Academy. He had finished dinner, excused himself to his room--and once the door closed behind him, he sobbed as quietly as he could into a balled-up shirt.

But they weren't tears of _sadness_ ; they were tears of overwhelming joy.

And Hux had excelled at anything and everything set before him. Away from home, without his father breathing down his neck, he discovered a freedom that he hadn't known existed.

It was enthralling, it was magical.

And it was **missed**.

........................

"May I come in?"

Hux moved to the side and let Kylo in, wondering why he had come. He was in his quarters at the end of another day, and had not anticipated seeing the dark haired man at all.

Kylo sat down on the sofa, straightening the cushions as he did so. He had his helmet in one hand, and this he set, gently, on the end of the table.

"This is surprise, Kylo," Hux said, sitting beside him. "I wasn't expecting you until _tomorrow_ night."

Kylo nodded, biting at his lower lip. "I know; but Snoke pushed back my mission by a few days, so I have a little extra time. I thought maybe I'd come see you tonight."

Hux smiled, and ran his fingers through his short, coppery locks. Well, not quite as short as normal. He really needed to get a haircut, soon.

"Good. I'm glad you're here."

Kylo nodded, and the relief on his face was unmistakable. Things between them had been tense as of late, and Kylo often found himself hesitant, almost afraid, to "bother" Hux.

"Have you eaten yet? Would you like to go out to dinner?"

Hux shook his head. "I'm not really hungry. I'm just tired. I don't know why, but lately, I'm just so _tired_ , Ky."

Kylo's brow creased with concern. 

"When's the last time you had a physical?"

Hux started to laugh, at the idea. The laughing created an unpleasant scratchy tickling in his throat, but he held back the cough he could feel coming. He didn't need to give Ren another reason to keep on this absurd path.

When he got it under control, he said, quietly, "I think a physical is a bit extreme, Ky. I'm not growing a second head, after all; I'm just tired."

But Kylo refused to make a joke of it. 

"I'd appreciate it if you just humored me on this, Hux. In all seriousness, if something is _wrong_ . . ."

"Nothing is wrong, Kylo!", Hux barked at him, his voice just barely below shouting level. "Nothing that getting more sleep couldn't fix, anyway!"

He expected Kylo to yell back, to get angry. Instead, he kept on speaking in that calm, quiet way.

"It's not just the being tired, Armitage. You barely eat anymore, you've gotten thinner, and you've been very quick to anger lately. Maybe --"

" _Maybe_ I wouldn't lose my temper so often if people didn't give me constant reasons to!"

"Regardless, Hux, I'd feel better if you went sometime in the upcoming week. Even if it turns out to be nothing. I'll sit back and let you gloat about being right. But I want you to GO."

"Fine," Hux said, resigned. He whipped out his data pad and let Kylo watch him schedule an appointment for the middle of the week. "There. Satisfied?"

Kylo nodded. He got up and wandered into the kitchen, to find something to eat. As he rummaged around in the drawers and cabinets, he called out,

"I know you don't like doctors, but aren't you always telling me, that --"

He stopped mid-sentence, looking down. A crumpled package of smoke-sticks was staring up at him from one of the lower drawers.

He picked it up and brought it out into the living room.

"You've started smoking again?", he asked Hux quietly, tossing the pack onto the table.

Hux's face turned red, but he simply nodded.

A period of silence, and then:

"You're positive nothing is wrong? Something you're not telling me? Because I've only known you to do this," he said, pointing to the pack, "Under heavy stress."

"There's nothing wrong."

Kylo sat down beside him, and put his hand on Hux's shoulder. Speaking softly, he said,

"Hux. I think that we should talk. I think --"

" **I** think you're making too big a kriffing deal out of this!", Hux erupted at him, shaking away his hand. "I don't need the nagging, or the lecturing. You are my _boyfriend_ , not my karking FATHER. Understood?"

Kylo blinked, taken aback by Hux's unexpected anger. It took him a while to gather himself, to say, "Understood," in a low voice.

"You're right, I am nagging, and I'm sorry. Maybe you're right, in that you just need some sleep. It's probably best I stay in my own quarters, tonight, then," Kylo told him, rising.

He got to the door before Hux's arms were around him, tackling him hard against the doorframe.

"Please--I'm sorry, Ky. I don't want you to leave me; please, stay."

Kylo put his arms back around Hux, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, you know. So much more than you'll ever realize."

Without being aware he was going to do this until seconds before it happened, Hux began to cry. He grabbed the front of Kylo's shirt and pressed his face into it, sobbing brokenly.

Kylo was badly scared, seeing Hux behave this way. 

"Armitage! What's _wrong_?!", Kylo asked, his voice just barely escaping shaking.

"I DON'T KNOW!", Hux yelled at him in-between his tears. "I just, I don't know!"

Kylo walked him over to the couch and rocked him back and forth, gently. He patted his back and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Hux," he said, after Hux had gotten himself just a tiny bit under control, "Let's get out of here, okay? Get some air. A change of scenery. When's the last time you went off base for something other than a mission?"

But Hux just shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Kylo. 

"Maybe tomorrow, Ky. Tonight I just want to stay here. I need to be here, with you. Please?"

So Kylo nodded and continued to hold him. Very soon, Hux, exhausted, fell asleep against him.

They stayed that way for most of the night.

........................

"Arrange the lights of the stars for me, count them out, one, two, three--"

Hux chuckled and leaned further back into Kylo. They were outside, under the dark, star-drenched sky. Kylo was singing to him; or at least, he was attempting to. In truth his singing voice was terrible, but Hux didn't know how to tell him that, without hurting his feelings. So he distracted him with a question, instead.

"Where'd you learn that song?"

"My mother," Kylo said, softly. "It's part of a lullaby she used to sing to me every night. That's the only line I seem to remember, though."

"You would remember the most ridiculous part," Hux teased him.

"Ridiculous? How?"

"It's impossible to rearrange the stars in the sky, that's why."

Behind him, Kylo shook his head. "Nothing is impossible if you believe in it hard enough. Go ahead, look up at the stars and find something you want to be different. I'll find away to change it for you."

"You'd go to all that effort? Really?"

"For you, anything," he said, adjusting his arms around Hux so that the redhead would be more comfortable. 

So Hux looked up, squinting in mock-concentration.

"Well, I don't think I like that star, or that one," Hux said playfully, pointing. "And I'd like to change THAT one from red to blue-silver."

Kylo nodded. "Okay, anything else?"

Hux turned his head back and looked at him.

"Since we're on the subject of placement; I've never liked how the sun set in the west and rose in the east. Can you reverse that for me?"

Kylo smiled. "It may take some time, but I'll start working on it."

"Good."

"It's funny, though; you've yet to mention what I've already done for you."

"What do you mean?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "The constellation I put up yesterday. You don't see it?"

Hux shook his head.

Sighing, Kylo took hold of Hux's hand. He moved it along the sky, pointing at individual stars in a tracing pattern.

"NOW do you see?", he asked, lowering Hux's hand gently back to the ground.

"A heart? Maker, that's so romantic! You did all that just for me?"

"Of course. That heart, just like my heart, is all yours."

 

Hux snapped awake, breathing heavily.

A dream.

Maker, that was just a dream.

He didn't know which was worse, anymore; dreaming about imaginary circumstances, or about things that had actually happened.

What he had just dreamt, had been a scene that had actually taken place between him and Kylo, way, way back when they had first started their romance.

Hux wiped the tears from his eyes and drew in a long, shuddering breath.

Why couldn't he feel that anymore?

That utterly carefree happiness, that he used to feel with Kylo?

What had changed?

It wasn't his love for Kylo himself; those feelings were stronger than ever. Rather, it was Hux's frightening inability to take pleasure in that which once gave him such joy. More and more, he felt like he was just going through the motions of life, not really feeling anything, at all.

And it scared him.

Kylo knew something was wrong with him, but he was at a loss for understanding what, or how to help Hux. 

The physical that Kylo had insisted Hux go to turned out fine. Hux brought the papers home to Kylo and sat, watching as he read through them with a frown.

Everything was fine.  
Hux was in above-average physical condition.

"That's good, Armitage," Kylo had said quietly when he was through, folding the papers and handing them back to Hux.

Yet they both knew that it wasn't 'good'.

 _Something_ was causing such a profound change in Hux's attitude and behavior. Unfortunately, the busy schedules of each of them didn't allow much opportunity to explore what that _something_ could be. And when they did spend time together, both were tense, and afraid.

Kylo was afraid that his constant questioning of Hux would drive him away.

Hux was afraid that Kylo would grow tired of his moodiness, and walk out on him.

So Hux made a superhuman effort to be cheerful and animated in Kylo's presence; but doing so wore him out entirely. And Kylo, of course, saw through the facade, but didn't have the fortitude to call him out on it.

It was, in short, a standstill.

By mutual, unspoken consent, both came to the realization that it was healthier for each one to spend some time away from the other. So they hadn't spent the night together, or even had any sort of physical contact, other than an occasional hug, in nearly a month.

And this hurt Kylo the most.

Hux had been the one who pulled him through his pain and darkness, in the days that followed his murder of his father. And clearly Hux was suffering some sort of depression of his own, but he wouldn't allow Kylo to try and fix it for him. It made Kylo feel useless, and, far worse, helpless.

One night, unable to sleep, Hux wandered out of his quarters and down the dark hallways. He went to Kylo's quarters and knocked, but there was no answer. 

A sound from further down the hallway caught his attention, so he kept walking. Towards the end of this corridor was Kylo's personal gym, shining and huge. Kylo would often go there when he was unable to sleep, and work out.

Hux entered in the security code and stepped inside, looking around.

He spotted Kylo far on the other side of the room, sweating, pounding his punching bag.

He was so focused that he didn't hear Hux come up behind him, and nearly jumped out of his skin, when Hux tapped his shoulder.

"Maker, you scared me!", he exclaimed. He walked over to the bench and sat down, wiping at his sweat drenched face with a towel. Hux sat beside him, watching.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your workout."

"You're not interrupting," Kylo argued, putting his hand on Hux's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing. "You know I'm always happy to see you."

Hux didn't respond to that, but he did lean over and kiss Kylo's cheek.

Kylo put his hand to the kissed spot, and smiled. Then he cleared his throat, looking at Hux intently.

"I'm glad you're here, though; I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Snoke's ally in the Arlenian system, Lady Serra. Do you remember her?"

Hux nodded. 

"Well, she's getting married next month."

Hux made a face, scrunching up the corners of his mouth. "Married? Is her groom-to-be _blind_?"

Kylo smirked. "You'd think so, but no. Apparently it's an arranged marriage. Anyway, Snoke was invited, but, for obvious reasons, he doesn't want to go. So, naturally, he's sending me in his place. I'll be gone for about a week, including travel, and pre-wedding celebrations. I'd really like you to come with me, Hux."

Hux looked at him doubtfully. "I honestly don't think I can, Kylo. There's so much I do here, and . . . "

"What if I told you I already talked to Snoke about it, and he agreed, so long as we find a suitable replacement for your absence?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You remember the planet, don't you? It's always so beautiful, this time of year. We'd be staying in this lovely hotel near the venue, by the lake. It'll be like, like a vacation. Just you, and me."

"Me and you," Hux mused, repeating the words to himself. As much as he didn't want to get excited, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest spark of enthusiasm, at the idea of getting away.

His feeling was palpable to Kylo, because the latter said, softly, "I would love to get you away, have you all to myself, if only for a little while."

Hux smiled, and leaned over until his head was on Kylo's shoulder.

"There's one problem with this, though. A big one."

"What?", Kylo asked worriedly, tensing up.

"You know I positively loathe packing."

Kylo relaxed and chuckled, wrapping his arm around the redhead.

"Then I'll pack for you. I'll take care of everything, all you have to do is show up."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

........................

Senatoi was absolutely gorgeous.

The city in which they were staying was populated with lush greenery, exotic flowers, and a lake so clear one could look straight through to the bottom.

Kylo had been true to his word, that he would take care of everything. Showing a surprising aptitude for detail, he had carefully packed Hux's and his own suitcases, settled their reservations, had a detailed itinerary of all the obligations they had, as members of the wedding party (thankfully, there weren't that many), and had procured a list of interesting sights to visit in their down-time.

Today, they were in Senatoi Planetary Park, an area famous for its rare blossoms.

Hux and Kylo walked hand in hand around the park, stopping to admire the blooms, enjoying watching the people around them. Dressed in casual clothes, and Kylo without his mask, made them appear just as two normal people, which Hux truly enjoyed.

After about an hour of walking, they stopped to rest on a bench. Hux closed his eyes and basked in the glow of the warm sun. Kylo watched him, smiling.

"It's nice here," he said, echoing Hux's thoughts.

Hux nodded. "It is. I don't believe I've been to an open place like this, in, well, forever. Is this normal?"

"What do you mean, normal?"

"Normal for people to just walk around freely? To sell things at all the little stands we passed? Or the lady we saw, dancing. That's normal?"

Kylo nodded. "Of course. Not every place is like back home, you know."

Now he looked at Hux curiously.

"You never went to places like this, when you were a kid?"

Hux shook his head. "No. Most of my time was spent at home, or away at academy."

He looked over at a small stand situated across the way from them, tilting his head curiously.

"That man--what IS that he's selling? Is that . . . food?"

"You've never had ice cream before?"

Hux shook his head.

"What's in it?"

"Milk, cream, and a variety of unhealthy, sugary things," Kylo answered, grinning. "Hold on, I'm going to buy you one."

He trotted to the stand, and Hux watched him nervously. He came back with two of the treats, one in either hand. The ice cream was perched on top of some kind of dark cylinder.

"What's this thing sitting in?" Hux asked, gripping it carefully. 

"It's called a cone. When you're done with the ice cream, you can eat the cone."

"How do you eat the ice cream? Do you just bite in?"

"No!", Kylo exclaimed, shaking his head. "You do that and you'll be in pain. It's cold. You lick it, carefully."

Hux watched him for a few seconds, then took a cautious lick of his own.

"This is--this is _good_!", Hux admitted, surprised. "Do they all taste this good?"

Kylo smiled, happy that Hux was enjoying it.

"They're all different flavors. Yours is flavored from a plant called 'mint'; mind from a fruit called a 'strawberry'."

"Can I have a taste of yours?"

Grinning, Kylo took his cone and smeared a generous helping around his lips.

"Be my guest," he said, puckering.

Hux laced his hands behind Kylo's head and playfully kissed him. As he did so, a drop of his ice cream slipped down the back of Kylo's collar, causing him to yelp.

"Oh, Hux, I'm going to get you for that!", he said. He scooped some of his ice cream on to his finger, and came towards Hux, a menacing look on his face.

Hux burst into laughter and took off running. The two ran down the park , past trees and people, fountains and flowers, until Hux collapsed, still laughing, on a bench. Ren caught up and sat beside him, leaning against him.

"I think this may be the first time, ever, that I've seen you laugh in public."

Hux blushed, and took a lick of his cone. 

"First time I've run in public, too. You must think I look like an idiot."

Kylo smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Why would I think that? Actually, I was thinking, you letting go like that is rather--sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Yes, sexy. I'm a little turned on right now."

He made an elaborate act of looking around them, then said, in a stage-whisper, "Do you wanna have sex?"

Hux started to laugh again. "What? Here?!"

Kylo leaned closer and started to kiss his neck.

"Yes, here. Here and now. Come on, there's hardly anybody around!"

Hux pushed him off, taking another nibble of his ice cream.

"It's the middle of the day, 'Lo. There are tons of people around. I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to be THAT adventurous, yet."

"Fine," Kylo said, pretending to pout. Then he straightened up and said, in a more serious tone, "I'm just--I'm just so **happy** , to see my baby smiling."

Hux blushed again, and looked down at his feet.

Kylo reached out with his free hand and traced along his lips.

"Unfair, though; you keep smiling like that, making your already-magnificent face look ten times sexier--it's like you're teasing me."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please stop flirting with me. I barely know you."

Kylo leaned into him and whispered, "I have a hotel room by the waterfront. How about you come back with me, and _get_ to know me?"

Hux laughed and kissed him.

"You might be worth getting to know, _multiple_ times."

Kylo stood up eagerly and held out his hand.

"Is that a yes, then?"

Hux smiled and took his hand, and the two walked back to the hotel.

.......................

"You're positive you can handle this thing?", Hux asked, the anxiety evident in his voice.

Kylo grinned and nodded. "Yes. Now stop worrying, okay? The water is calm, it's not that deep. And if all else fails, I'll just use the Force."

Hux shook his head, scrubbing his hand nervously along the side of his jaw. "That's not how the Force works!"

"It is today. Now trust me, and come on," Kylo replied, holding out his hand.

After another moment's hesitation, Hux took it, and allowed himself to be pulled in.

It was still a few days before the wedding of Lady Serra, and Kylo had chosen an charming (albeit frightening, to Hux, anyway) activity for the afternoon; touring the lake, in a rented, glass-bottom boat.

Kylo insisted that he could handle the water vehicle himself, and had coaxed Hux onboard with him.

After a long time, Hux actually started to relax.

True to Kylo's word, the lake was calm, and magnificently clear. The glass allowed them to look straight down into the water, revealing colorful rocks, plants, and several schools of fish.

Eventually Hux felt comfortable enough to lean over the side of the boat, trailing his fingers through the delightfully cool water.

"This was a good idea, 'Lo," he said, with a contented sigh. "I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed."

Kylo had stopped the engines, and now they were just drifting slowly in a calm, quiet circle. All around them, other people on the lake were doing the same.

"Good. I'm glad. Are you hungry, yet? I made a picnic."

"A -- picnic?", Hux asked, repeating the unfamiliar word. "What's a picnic?"

"Basically it's a word that means an assortment of food packed into a basket, intended for outdoor consumption."

So the two began to eat, letting the breeze push the boat as they sat, ate and talked.

Just as they were finishing up, a loud scream from several paces away made them both jump.

Hux looked, and felt his heart leap into his throat. A woman was screaming and leaning dangerously, frantically over the side of her boat. In the water next to her was her child, apparently having fallen out of the boat, and struggling and splashing.

Hux watched with a slow-motion sickness as the child, a little girl, sank beneath the waves.

Before he could react, before ANYONE could react, all of a suddenly the child sprang out of the water, hard, as if being pushed up. She levitated several feet in the air, and was placed back in the boat, as if by an invisible pair of hands.

When the mother had her child back, and the hysteria of the situation had leveled out, Hux turned and looked at Kylo.

"You did that, didn't you?"

Kylo blushed and looked down. "What? No! Of course not! Clearly the child has some kind of aptitude for sorcery."

"She's not the only one," Hux said, leaning over and kissing Kylo's cheek.

.......................

One day before the wedding, and two until they returned to base.

Hux had been in a morose mood most of the day, thinking about their inevitable return. Late afternoon, and Kylo walked into their bedroom and found him curled up on his side, staring at the wall after a failed attempt at a nap.

He sat down beside him and began rubbing his back, massaging the tense muscles.

"What's wrong?", he asked after awhile.

"Just thinking of going back home, I guess."

Kylo continued to rub his back, humming. After awhile he stopped and asked, "You're truly dreading it? Returning to base?"

Hux nodded, then buried his face further in the pillow.

A long spell of silence, then, "Then we won't go back."

Hux raised himself up as stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me; if it's not something you want, it's not going to happen."

Hux sat up fully, trying to gauge whether Kylo was being serious, or just joking. 

He was being serious.

"'Lo, we can't just not go back. That's -- that's insanity. Not to mention treason, and --"

"Treason, it may be. But insanity, it's not. I've watched you go on now for too long, being unhappy. Protecting you is a part of my job, you know. I'm not going to allow you to feel any kind of unhappiness. So we won't go back."

"Where else could we go?"

"There are a thousand places in this galaxy that the First Order, that Snoke, has no knowledge of. I mean, look: it's been years and he still hasn't even found my uncle. We could just disappear."

"Kylo --"

"I'm not saying it will be easy. And likely we'd be hunted. No, not 'likely', DEFINITELY. But I think we could make it work."

Suddenly, Hux burst into tears. He threw his arms around Kylo, shaking and sobbing.

"No, no, it's okay! Please don't cry!", Kylo exclaimed, sounding quite teary himself. "I promise we'll make it work! Don't be sad!"

Hux pulled back and looked at his face. Wonderfully, amazingly, despite the tears, he was _smiling_.

"I'm not sad, I'm not upset! But thank you! Maker, thank you!", he exclaimed, before throwing his arms back around him. Despite his claims to be happy, the tears were coming harder now, and Kylo was thoroughly alarmed.

Before he had a chance to voice his panic, Hux went on:

"You were being serious, right now! You actually were! You're willing to risk your life, to see that I'm happy. Me. ME!"

He pulled away again, wiping his soaked face with his sleeve.

"Sometimes, all one needs in life is a reassurance that everything is going to be all right. You just let me know that, as long as you're with me, everything is going to be all right."

Kylo shakily wiped the tears from his own face, watching Hux warily.

"So, you're saying you're okay with going back, then?"

"On one condition."

Hux took the ring that he wore from his finger, and slid it over Kylo's.

"I've had that ring since I was 10 years old, when my mother died. It's the only thing I have left of hers. I want you to wear it. Will you marry me?"

Kylo was so shocked by this sudden turn of events that he nearly fell backwards off the bed. He looked at Hux's face, down at the ring, then at Hux again.

"Are you being serious?", he asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Hux nodded.

Slowly, taking all the time allowed, Kylo reached behind himself and unclasped the necklace he always wore. Slowly, fingers trembling, he leaned over and fastened the thin chain around Hux's neck.

"I've had this necklace since I was 14. Luke gave it to me. That little gem," he said, pointing, "Is what's called a Kyber crystal. Force users put them inside their lightsaber, to give them power. This one is special; it came from the lightsaber of Darth Vader, back when he was still Anakin. I want you to wear this. Will you marry ME?"

Hux touched the new little bauble at his neck, then leaned eagerly into Ren, kissing him.

When he was through ( and it was quite a while before he could stop kissing those pouty lips) Hux moved off the bed and began rummaging in his suitcase.  
Looking to at Kylo, he said, "Well, come on; get dressed. That temple won't stay open all night, you know."

Kylo's jaw dropped, and he felt frozen to the spot.

"You want to get married--right now?", he squeaked out.

"Yes. Right now. Yesterday, if possible."

Now he looked up at Kylo, frowning.

"Unless--are we rushing things?"

A huge smile spread across Kylo's face, and he leapt off the bed and over to his own suitcase.

"Rushing things? If anything, we're moving far too slowly. Hurry up!"

.......

"Dance with me."

Hux leaned away, shaking his head.

"No! You know I can't dance!"

Undaunted, Kylo took the drink out of Hux's hand and set it on the table.

"I can't, either. Let's not-dance, then?"

Kylo and Hux's 'wedding' had been the most casual, simple, and astoundingly beautiful thing either of them had ever experienced. It being just the two of them, wearing normal clothing, and standing in front of an official at the local temple.

Having had no time beforehand to think of what their vows would be, each just said what was on the top of their heart.

_I, Armitage Hux, promise to love you, respect you, and honor you, now, and every day for the rest of our lives. From this day forward, I'm going to be your partner, in everything you do. Thank you, for blessing me with the gift of your friendship, your companionship, and your devotion._

_I, Kylo Ren, vow to be your heart, your backbone, and your strength, from now until eternity. I will always love, honor, and respect you. My life, my everything, is now yours. You bring the light into my darkness, and my devotion for you, like that light, will never extinguish._

Words, a signing of a document, and the most intense kiss either had ever had in their life. And that was it.

It made the elaborate affair they had attended earlier today seem boorish, almost garish in comparison.

Hux couldn't resist the pleading look on Kylo's face, now, as he asked him to dance. He allowed Kylo to take his hand and lead him out on the floor.

The two moved in slow, cautious circles, watching both their feet and the others around them, being careful not to bump into anyone.

After awhile, their movements became more fluid, allowing them to talk more naturally.

"All things considered, today went well," Kylo said. "Everything was so beautiful; until the bride took off her veil, that is."

Hux chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "It was, but did you have to do such a horrible thing?"

Kylo looked at him in surprise. "Horrible thing? WHAT horrible thing?"

"I'm talking about the way you upstaged both the bride and the groom, standing there like that," he said with a grin. "You know damn well everyone was staring at _you_."

Kylo smirked. "I don't know about everyone, but I DID notice some redheaded man in the front row, eyeing me."

Hux smiled and laid his head against Kylo's neck, swaying with him. 

"Yeah? Really? How'd you react to that?"

"Well, later I think I'm going to find him, and ask him to come back to my room with me."

Hux hit him lightly.

"Aren't you a married man?"

"Aren't YOU? Because, if you are, you're pressed pretty close against me right now."

Hux pressed himself even closer, an impressive feat, and smiled. Then he sighed.

"In all seriousness, though, I hate that we have to go back tomorrow. Also, a bit scared. How are we going to explain this to Snoke?"

They had danced their way to the doors of the terrace, and they went outside, standing at the balcony. It was chilly but lovely, the moonlight shining down on the water below.

"I already told you, don't worry, I'm going to take care of everything. As a matter of fact, I already did."

Hux turned his head slowly, staring at him.

"What do you mean, you already did?"

"I had a holo-call with Snoke, when you went to pick up our suits for today. I told him what we did."

Hux felt all the color drain from his face, and he quickly had to grip onto the rail for support.

Kylo saw his reaction and hurried on.

"I know what you're thinking. He was upset, yes, but not for the reason you believe. He was upset because we did this on our own, without allowing him or the rest of the Order to be a part of the 'ceremony'."

Hux took that in silently, in disbelief.

"You're saying that to make me feel better," he accused. 

"No, I'm not. No lies, no secrets, remember? I told you, everything will be fine. In fact," he continued, smiling slyly, "He just MIGHT have 'ordered' us to stay another week, to enjoy a 'proper honeymoon'."

Hux gripped his hand excitedly. "Really? You mean it?!"

Kylo nodded, then put his hand on Hux's face. He leaned in and kissed him until he was breathless.

"The only question is, what does one DO on a honeymoon?", Kylo asked as he pulled away.

Hux grinned, then leaned up and whispered into Kylo's ear. Kylo's eyes widened, and goosebumps broke out over his entire body.

"T-that doesn't s-sound like something you do on a b-balcony," he stuttered out.

"You're right, it doesn't. I'd say it's time we took our leave for the evening, wouldn't you?"

Kylo nodded eagerly, and held his hand as they went to say goodbye to their hosts.

The following days would be full of challenges, he was sure. Returning to work, moving in together, adjusting to life as married partners . . .

. . . yet, looking at his husband's smiling face, Kylo knew that nothing would be anything that couldn't handle,

Together.


End file.
